Navidad pensando en ti
by Mep
Summary: Jugué un poco con tu cabello, y di un suspiro... pero ahora contento. Mil veces amaba tenerte en mis brazos... que no tenerte de ninguna manera. REVIEW


- ´Mione, debes relajarte un poco mas- dije yo mirado el montón de libros a su alrededor, la palabra: aburrido resonando fuertemente en mi memoria.  
  
- Relajarme? ¡ Que te sucede! Los Newts (N/A: no se como se llaman en español) vienen el próximo año! Tenemos que estudiar- dijo ella, sus ojos, asomándose, ligeramente, por encima del libro de Artimacia - ¿Que no entiendes?  
  
- ¡Por favor!- dije haciendo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto - Falta muchísimo tiempo. Vamos Hermione, estamos en navidad... ¿Dónde esta tu espíritu navideño? ¡Hay que divertirse!  
  
- ¿Divertirse? ¿Qué acaso te has vuelto loco?- me grito exasperada, poniendo el libro en su regazo - ¿No has escuchado ni la mitad de lo que te he dicho, verdad?  
  
- Si te escuche- le dije con una sonrisa de medio lado- Pero... preferí ignorar tu comentario.  
  
Me pego en el brazo a modo de juego... ¡Si! Había conseguido sacar una sonrisa de su rostro.  
  
- Vamos, deja los libros- le dije- me lo agradecerás luego.  
  
- Si- dijo ella dando un bufido- ¡ Cuando fracase todas las materias!  
  
- ¡Por favor!- le dije tomándola del brazo y apresurándola por el retrato- Ambos sabemos que eso no va a pasar.  
  
-Eso espero- dijo ella sonriendo- Por que si sucede te voy a culpar a ti  
  
Yo solo sonrei, por mi, me podia culpar de cualquier cosa..  
  
- ¡Mira!- grito ella como niña pequeña emocionada señalando la ventana- la primera nevada del año... ven salgamos!-  
  
Tomo mi mano y me apresuro, como si, por alguna razón, si no apurábamos el paso, la nevada se iba a detener. Y a mi, personalmente, no me molesto que agarrase mi mano. Sonreí tontamente, antes de, golpearme mentalmente... después de todo, estaba hablando de mi mejor amiga. Mi mejor amiga, mi mejor amiga... ¿me lo creo? Já lo dudo.... es mucho mas que eso.  
  
- Vamos! Apresúrate- dijo ella parando a mi lado y jalando la manga de mi túnica en una actitud tan infantil que llegue hasta considerar linda- ¿No eras tu el que quería salir?  
  
- Si, si vamos- le dije, dándole una sonrisa de cierta forma coqueta... lo juro, sin quererlo!  
  
Le tome la mano de nuevo, y ambos corrimos hacia las puertas principales del castillo. Enormes sonrisas en nuestros rostros.  
  
- ¡Por fin llegamos!- dijo ella abriendo la puerta de golpe y saltándose las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a lo que antes fue grama, pero que ahora, estaba, completamente cubierto de aquella nieve blanca que actualmente caía sobre nuestras cabezas.  
  
Comenzó a dar vueltas mirando al cielo... y me fue, pues, imposible no notar, lo hermoso de la sonrisa que portaba su rostro...  
  
- No sabia que amabas tanto la nieve- le dije sentándome sin reparo en el primer lugar que encontré, si se mojaban mis pantalones ¿qué importaba? Dios! Estamos en navidad.  
  
- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes- dijo ella tornándose seria un segundo- Pero, tenias razón... si te agradezco que me hallas sacado de allí, si no, me hubiera perdido de esto.  
  
- ¿Ósea que el mero echo de que este yo aquí no influye?- le dije reído, pero con una de mis cejas arqueadas a modo de pregunta.  
  
- Bueno- comenzó ella siguiéndome el juego, sentándose a mi lado- Admito que eso tuvo algo que ver.  
  
- Já! Ya sabia yo, que tu no podías escaparte de mis encantos- le dije guiñándole un ojo.  
  
- Ya, ya- me dijo- mejor no te sigo el juego por que si no se te suben los humos.  
  
- ¿Humos? Yo no tengo humos... no es mi culpa que todas caigan a mis pies- le dije sonriendo- No puedo evitar ser tan asombrosamente hermoso.  
  
- ¿¡Tú?! Asombrosamente hermoso!- me dijo ella riéndose a carcajadas- ¿Quién te ha mentido tanto?  
  
- Pues...- comencé yo, poniendo cara de herido - ... Mi madre...¿ es mentira?  
  
Ella puso cara que expresaba mucha sorpresa.  
  
- También me dijo que mis piecitos olían a rosas- le dijo sonriendo- ¿Hueles y me dices si es verdad?  
  
- ¡Ron!- me dijo, pegándome, nuevamente en el brazo- ¡Me asustaste de verdad!  
  
- Bueno- le dije- Perdóname por tratar de aligerar el ambiente.  
  
- Si si- dijo sarcásticamente, hasta que después que la mirase con ojos de cachorro, dijo- Perdonado.  
  
Nunca fallan, me dije mentalmente, Nunca.  
  
Ambos nos distrajimos un segundo , y yo, como escuche en aquella canción en la radio muggle de Ginny, escribí en le nieve sin querer su nombre.  
  
- ¿Qué escribes?- pregunto ella tratando de ver.  
  
- Tácticas de quiddcht( ¿?- me apresure a mentir borrando lo escrito. Ella rio.  
  
- ¿Que no piensas en algo mas que en quiddcht?- pregunto.  
  
La mire de reojo un segundo y le conteste;  
  
- Claro que si- le dije- En mil cosas mas.  
  
-¿ Como en que?- me pregunto ella distraída escribiendo en la nieve, cualquiera fuese el nombre de su enamorado. Sentí celos.  
  
- En comida- le dije bromeando.  
  
- Tenias que ser tu, Ronald- dijo ella, quien claramente, había esperado tal comentario de mi parte. Y yo, pues , quise demostrarle que si pensaba en mil cosas mas que no fuesen comida o quiddcht.  
  
- ¿Cómo que?- pregunto nuevamente ella, no realmente interesada.  
  
- Pues- le dije seriamente- Me preocupo por Harry... por mi familia.  
  
- ¿En serio?- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos claramente asombrada.... ¿Qué creías, que no me preocupo por mas que yo mismo?  
  
- Si- le conteste.  
  
- Pero- comenzó ella dispuesta a discutir.  
  
- Me preocupo por ti también- le dije, y eso, efectivamente, la callo.  
  
-¿Por mi?- pregunto mirando hacia otro lado- No deberías preocuparte por mi.  
  
- ¿Por qué no?- pregunte curioso.  
  
- Por que yo...- comenzó ella sin saber, realmente, que decir- Yo puedo cuidarme sola.  
  
- Eso no tiene nada que ver- le dije mirándola de reojo- Me preocupo por las personas que quieres.  
  
- Y a mi....- dijo ella- ¿Me quieres?  
  
- Si- conteste un poco reído- ¿Cómo no quererte? Es inevitable, eres mi mejor amiga.  
  
- Si- dijo ella- Tu mejor amiga. Ambos dejamos de mirarnos por varios segundos, sin saber que decir... o realmente como actuar.  
  
- Yo también te quiero- dijo ella súbitamente, no realmente mirándome.  
  
Por unos segundos me sentí desorientado y pregunte:  
  
- ¿Si?-  
  
- Claro- dijo ella sonriéndome, como si fuese la cosa mas obvia de este mundo- Tu también eres mi mejor amigo, junto a Harry.  
  
- Si- le dije, y le regale una sonrisa propia. "Si supieras" pensé "Que quiero se mucho mas que eso? Me mirarías con los mismos ojos... o me dedicarías pues las mismas sonrisas?" "Lo dudo, verías en mi la carga, de aquel amor imposible que siento por ti" di un suspiro triste.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Ron?- me preguntaste, preocupada, tomando mi mano.  
  
- Nada ´Mione- te dije un poco nervioso. "nada que el tiempo no cure" - Vamos adentro, que ya esta haciendo frió.  
  
- No- dijiste, acurrucándote en mi hombro, pase mi brazo por tu espalda - Quiero quedarme un rato mas.. ¿Podemos?.  
  
Me miraste con esos ojos tuyos, y yo pues simplemente no me pude rechazar, aunque ahora las puntas de mis pies estuviesen frías.  
  
Jugué un poco con tu cabello, y di un suspiro... pero ahora contento. Mil veces amaba tenerte en mis brazos... que no tenerte de ninguna manera.  
  
FIN. 


End file.
